


Satisfied

by Gayest_Awkward_Turtle_Laurens



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-21 18:35:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14290914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gayest_Awkward_Turtle_Laurens/pseuds/Gayest_Awkward_Turtle_Laurens
Summary: Lafayette was starting as a freshman at King's College in the middle of the year, had to share a dorm with a happy gay couple and was secretly a raging homosexual! Everyone constantly thinks he's straight but when he finds himself at the door of a club with a banner saying "LGBTQ+ CLUB! BE HERE OR BE QUEER... Oh, wait, you already are!" that his life changes for the better.





	Satisfied

Lafayette breathed in deeply, standing outside of his dorm. Room 525. He jiggled his keys around, trying to open it. Once he opened the door, his nostrils were met with the lovely and homely scent of fresh parchment and cookies. Small giggles could be heard from the kitchen so he decided it would be the best place to go.

"A-Alex! S-stop it!" A tall freckled boy giggled gorgeously, making Lafayette blush, as a small tan-ish boy tackled him with tickles.

"Nope, my dear Laurens! You distracted me from work and now you have to pay the price!" Alex (apparently) replied, continuing to tickle Laurens. Lafayette coughed making his presence clear. The two boys got up and Alex wrapped his arm protectively around Laurens' waist. "Who are you?" Alex said, holding Laurens tighter.

"Ok, Alexander, chill. Are you our new roommate?" Lafayette learnt an expression to answer this, he wanted to seem as least French as possible.

"Do you have freckles?" Lafayette asked with a smirk, this statement made Laurens blush a deep crimson. One thing to know about Lafayette is that he is no cinnamon roll; if he were to find someone attractive, he'd flirt. "Oh! Where are my manners?" Lafayette asked before walking over to John and taking his hand, kissing the back of it softly. "I'm Gilbert du Montier Marquis de Lafayette, Lafayette or Laf for short, what about you freckles?~"

"J-John Laurens and this is my _boyfriend_ , Alexander Hamilton," John stuttered, emphasising the word "boyfriend".

"Cute," Lafayette chuckled before he headed into the empty bedroom and plopped down on the bed with his suitcase. He just was just laying there, the thought of the two boys and how beautiful they were.

*Lafayette's P.O.V*

Sighing, I decided to text my close internet friend Hercules from Ireland, who was studying somewhere in America. I pulled him up on my phone and began texting him.

**Lin Miranda was gay-**

 

**LafaYEET!: Ahhh! Hercy help me!**

_Tailor-Spy: yes? Do you realize I'm in class?_

**LafaYEET!: Sorry Hercy! But my dormmates are too ahh and I'm too gay for this shit!!!**

_Tailor-Spy: XD! Queeeen! DID U DO THE SHIT YOU DID TO THAT DUDE IN THE CHAT!?_

**LafaYEET!: yes...**

_Tailor-spy: OH SHIT! R THEY GAY!?_

**LafaYEET!: yes but...**

**LafaYEET!: they're together**

_Tailor-spy: better hope they're poly then lmao! Hey, I'm adding my bf to the chat, k?_

**LafaYEET!: k**

Tailor-spy has added Burr_sir

Burr_sir: Wassup?

_Tailor-spy: Nun much babe, btw LafaYEET is my friend!_

Burr_sir: kk darlin'!

**LafaYEET!: Why is everyone in a relationship except me?!**

Burr_sir: because of the fact that you're you?

**LafaYEET!: RUDE!**

Burr_sir: Jk, jk. Anyway, gtg to Law now I gotta talk to Hamilton

**LafaYEET!: Alexander Hamilton!?**

Burr_sir: yes...

**LafaYEET!: holy shit we go to the college!**

Burr_sir: Hercules goes here as well... HOLY SHIT WE NEED TO MEET UP AT LUNCH!!

**LafaYEET!: Yassssss! Gtg to art now. Meet there cuz Idk anywhere at this place?**

_Tailor-spy: Sure. After look for a black dude wearing a beanie_

 

I laughed at the chat as I began walking out of the dorm and towards art. This will be one hell of a year.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, this was bad, I'm sorry. The ending was really abrupt but I've been finding it hard to write at the moment. This book will update slowly and I may not update for a month or update loads in one week.


End file.
